


Betrayal

by Meg_Solo_Writes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Blood, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Gun Violence, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Handcuffs, Hitting, Implied Deaths, Injury, Knife Wounds, Language, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of alcohol, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Mob Boss Kylo Ren, Mob!Kylo, Panic, Restraints, Shooting Guns, Stabbing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg_Solo_Writes/pseuds/Meg_Solo_Writes
Summary: Your boyfriend, notorious Mob Boss Kylo Ren, is betrayed by his righthand man who decides to come for you first.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt request for “Betrayal often comes from those who are closest to you." 
> 
> I did edit it and extend some parts since I posted it on my blog, so if you did read it there, you may notice some changes. 
> 
> Warnings: Angst, Violence, Guns, Gunshots, Gunshot wounds, Stabbing, Knife wounds, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Alcohol, Implied Deaths (minor characters), Attempted Kidnapping, Injuries, Restraints, Eventual Fluff

Cooking was one of your favorite ways to destress after a long day. After running around the city all day, you decided to make one of Kylo’s favorite meals, hoping he would be home soon for dinner. Kylo loved your lasagna, and you made sure to make exactly how he liked it, adding just the right amount of chocolate and cottage cheese.

While the lasagna baked in the oven, you decided to have a little fun while you cleaned up. You had been so caught up in dancing around the kitchen, that almost missed the knock on the front door. Checking your phone, you didn’t see any notices from Cardo, that you should be expecting anyone. Your bodyguard was usually good at letting you know when you had a visitor. Making your way to the door, you reached for the shotgun that you kept tucked behind the desk in case it wasn’t a familiar face.

As you peered through the peephole, you found Armitage Hux along with two of Kylo’s men, Ushar and Kuruk. You thought it was strange for Hux to stop by unannounced, especially since Kylo was not home. Hux rarely left Kylo’s side unless he was handling business for him. You unlocked the deadbolt and placed the shotgun back in its hiding place, before you opened the door to greet your guests.

“Hello, love.” Hux beamed, a little too happy to see you. Although he was Kylo’s righthand man, the two of you never really got along.

“Hux. This is an unexpected visit, is everything alright with Kylo?” 

“Oh. Yes, dear, of course. He asked that we meet him here, he should be along soon.” He looked at his watch, checking the time. “May we come in?”

Stepping out of the doorway, you allowed the men into your home. Ushar remained in the hallway outside while Hux and Kuruk made themselves at home. Walking into the living room, Hux took a seat on the couch while Kuruk hovered behind him. Just as they were getting settled, the timer on the oven started to beep. 

“I need to grab dinner out of the oven,” you gestured to the kitchen, “can I get you two anything to drink?”

Hux asked for a scotch, and the Kuruk simply asked for a water. Turning off the oven, you picked up your cellphone to send Kylo a text to see if he was on his way. When the screen lit up, you found three missed calls from him, along with two from Cardo, his most trusted man, aside from Hux. You tapped Kylo’s contact and held the phone between your shoulder and your ear as you took the lasagna out of the oven.

He picked up after one ring. “Angel? Where are you? Are you at home?” He sounded distressed.

You sat the pan on the counter and closed the oven door. “Yes, I’m at home, wh—”

“Is Hux there?” He asked. In the background, you could hear him cursing along with the sound of tires screeching on the road. “Angel! Is. Hux. there?” He asked again frantically.

“Yes, Kylo.” You said quickly. “He’s in the living room with Kuruk. Ushar is outside by the door.” You said quietly.

“Shit!” He cursed under his breath.

“Angel, I need you to listen to me carefully.” Kylo’s tone was stern, but you could tell he was trying to hide the apprehension in his voice.

You turned on the water in the sink in an attempt to keep Hux from hearing your conversation. “Ky, what’s going on?”

“I need you to stay calm and listen. Hux is trying to takeover, and he’s going to try to take you to get to me.” You froze, nearly dropping the phone.

Just then Hux shouted from the other room causing you to jump, “Do you need any help in there, Angel?” You shuddered at his use of the pet name that only Kylo has ever called you. 

“Um. No, no. I’m… just getting you a clean glass.” You lied trying to keep your voice from shaking too much. When you didn’t hear any response or movement, you relaxed a little.

“You still with me, Angel?” Kylo asked, his deep baritone voice pulled your attention back to him.

Nodding your head, “Yea, I-I’m still here.” Your voice was just above a whisper and a single tear streamed down your cheek. You slowly grabbed the chef knife off the counter and held it tight in your shaking hand. Your entire body was trembling, afraid of what Hux was going to do with you if he took you.

“Good. Is your gun close by? Can you get to it?” Kylo was trying to stay calm for you as much as he could.

“I-It’s in the bedroom, on the shelf in the closet.” You cursed yourself for not keeping one in the kitchen.

“Can you get to the bedroom without them seeing you?”

“I-I think so.” You squeezed your eyes shut, taking a deep breath before opening them again.

“Go now! Lock the door behind you.” He commanded.

Holding the phone to your ear in one hand and the knife in the other, you wasted no more time and headed down the hallway, avoiding being seen from the living room. You quickly got to the bedroom and closed the door as quietly as you could before locking it.

“Okay. I made it.” You breathed, saying a silent prayer to whoever was listening. You sat the knife down on the dresser and wiped your sweaty palm on your pants.

“Good girl. Get your gun, make sure the safety is off, and shoot anyone who tries to come through that door. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, I understand.” Grabbing the handgun off the shelf, you checked to make sure it was loaded, clicked the safety off, and cocked it.

“I’m on my way to you now, _do not_ open the door for anyone.”

“Kylo, what if they get in? What if you don’t make it in time?” You started to panic as you heard footsteps coming down the hall towards the bedroom, the reality of the situation was setting in.

“I’m not going to let that happen, do you hear me? He’s not going to take you.” Kylo’s voice was steady, confident.

“I’m almost there, just stay calm. You’re going to get through this.” You tried to calm yourself, listening to the sound of Kylo’s voice, using it to ground you.

Suddenly, a loud thud echoed through the bedroom. Looking up at the door, you saw it push forward a little at the sound of another thud.

“Open the door sweetheart or things will get much worse for you.” You heard Hux’s voice through the door.

“Th-they’re trying to break down the door. They’re going to get in. Please hurry, Ky!” Your voice was shaky, you couldn’t control it any more. You panicked even more when Kylo didn’t respond.

“K-Ky?” You pulled the phone away from your ear and saw that the line had been disconnected.

“Shit, shit, shit!” You threw the phone onto the bed and gripped the gun in both hands, aiming it at the door as they continued to ram into it from the other side.

When the door flew open, you didn’t think, you simply reacted and pulled the trigger as Kuruk rushed you. Your shot only grazed his shoulder before he knocked the gun out of your hand and grabbed a hold of you. You were thrashing around in his arms, and trying to kick him when you suddenly felt the cold barrel of a gun against your temple. Your body stilled instantly as Kuruk held both of your wrists in his hands.

“Now, love.” Hux tsked. “It would be so much easier if you didn’t fight.” He lowered the gun as he spoke and Kuruk bound your wrists together in front of you in a set of zip-cuffs.

You struggled in Kuruk’s grasp when he spun you around to face Hux. You glared at him defiantly, trying to pull away from Kuruk’s grip on your shoulders, trying to hold you still.

Hux took your chin in his hand, squeezing hard enough to make you whimper. “Are you going to cooperate and be a good girl for me?” Your fear was growing into rage at the site of the smug look on his face as caressed your cheek.

You shook your head, not giving up your fight. “Fuck. You.” You seethed.

When he started to speak again, you quickly spit in his face, making sure to get it in his mouth. Hux raised his hand up and he struck you across your face, causing your lip to split, leaving the coppery taste of blood in your mount. You reached up and touched your bruised cheek, hissing in pain. Tears welled up in your eyes and started streaming down your face.

“Do that again, and I will gag you.” He said, pointing a finger in your face. He wiped your spit from his face and you sneered at him, baring your teeth. “You won’t get away with this.”

Ignoring you he looked up at Kuruk, “Let’s get her out of here before he shows up with more men.” He ordered and Kuruk picked you up and threw you over his shoulder.

“No!” You screamed as you started to kick him and he held your legs still by wrapping his arm tight around the back of your knees. He smacked your thigh hard, and you cried out in pain. “Behave!”

You huffed and fell limp in his hold. He was much stronger than you were, and fighting him at this point was futile.

Hux started walking out of the bedroom, Kuruk in line behind him, when gunshots echoed through the penthouse. Hux and Kuruk froze, staring at each other.

“He’s here.” You sang. You couldn’t hide the wicked grin that spread across your lips.

Kuruk dropped you on the bed and grabbed your gun off the floor before leaving the room. You slid off the bed to your feet as Hux moved to stand in the door way. You could tell he was nervous now as he held his gun up, aiming towards the other end of the hall.

“You are so fucked. He’s going to kill you for this, slowly and painfully.” You taunted.

“Shut up, you insolent girl.” Hux spat, his eyes not leaving the hall.

While he was distracted, you looked around the room, to find something you could use against him, or at least get your hands free. A rush of relief flooded over you when you spotted the chef knife on the dresser. You looked between Hux and the knife as you slowly crept over and reached for it. As soon as the handle touched your fingertips, more gunshots rang through the apartment followed by a loud thud.

You could hear Kylo’s heavy footsteps moving through the penthouse and then Hux fired off three shots down the hallway. “Take another step, Kylo, and I’ll shoot your precious Angel.”

Not wasting another second, you quickly grabbed the knife as you heard Kylo shoot at Hux. Just as he began firing back, you attacked him, stabbing the knife into Hux’s ribs. Stunned, and crying out in pain, Hux dropped his gun and you kicked it away, from him as he collapsed down to his knees, holding onto his side. “You bitch!” He seethed.

Before Hux could pull the knife out, a tall shadow appeared behind him. You glanced up to meet the golden-brown eyes of your dark knight. You could see the rage boiling up inside. It was taking all the control Kylo had not to kill him right there in front of you.

Stepping over Hux into the bedroom, Kylo picked up Hux’s gun off the ground, and hit him across the face with it before tucking it into his waistband. Hux collapsed further onto the ground, his nose now broken and bleeding.

“Are you alright, Angel?” Kylo asked as he approached you. With two fingers under your chin, he tilted your face up to inspect your wounds. His hand ghosted over your bruised cheek, and a pained expression flooded Kylo’s face. You placed your hand over his, “I’m okay.” You tried to give him a reassuring smile.

Kylo turned back to Hux, crouching down in front of him. With the gun under his chin, he brought Hux’s gaze up to meet his own. “Did you really think you were going to get away with this? Trying to take what belongs to me?” He roared. Before Hux even began to answer, Kylo struck him again and then yanked the knife out of his side, tossing it away.

As you stood shaking from as the adrenaline wore off, you watched as Kylo punched him over and over, leaving Hux’s face, a bloody and mangled mess. When he felt he had enough, for now at least, Kylo stood, leaving Hux crumpled on the floor and turned back to you. Kylo pulled out his knife, flicking it open, and cut the zip-cuffs from your wrists.

You wrapped your arms around him and buried your face into his chest. Kylo guided you out of the bedroom, and out into the hall where Vicrul was waiting.

“Take her to the safehouse on 9th.” Kylo ordered Vicrul before turning to you. He gently cradled your face in his hands. “I need you to go with Vic while I take care of this. Can you do that for me?”

As much as you wanted to stay with Kylo, you nodded, understanding that he did want you to see the monster that he was about to become. He leaned down, pulling you into a kiss. You moaned into his mouth, as the pain from your split lip shot through you. Kylo pulled away, and Vicrul wrapped his arm around you. You hid your face into his side as he led you through the penthouse, avoiding the trail of bodies that Kylo left behind.

********

When you arrived at the safe house with Vicrul, you found Cardo, laying on the kitchen table, with the doctor stitching up a gunshot wound on his shoulder. You walked over to him, placing your hand on top of his. He began apologizing profusely for not being able to protect you. You placed a kiss on his cheek, assuring him that it wasn’t his fault and that no one saw this coming.

After you showered and changed into one of Kylo’s sweaters, you curled up on the couch with a cup of tea and waited. Vicrul and Cardo sat in the kitchen and kept an eye on you as the doctor cleaned up your split lip and gave you an icepack and painkillers for your bruised cheek. When the doc was finished, you laid down and drifted off to sleep.

You woke a few hours later when you heard Kylo’s voice across the apartment. You sat up and saw him talking to Cardo before he noticed you were awake and made his way over to you.

As he got closer, you noticed he was carrying a pan and you were confused until you recognized what it was. When Kylo sat the pan down on the coffee table in front of you, you couldn’t help but start giggling. He brought your lasagna that you had forgotten all about after all of the excitement.

“We couldn’t let this go to waste, now could we?” He smiled as he sat down next to you on the couch. You shook your head, a wide grin on your face as he pulled you up into his lap. He inspected your injuries again before you buried your face in his chest. Kylo wrapped his arms around you and you breathed in his fresh scent, noticing he had showered and changed his clothes.

“Is it over?” You asked, wanting this nightmare of a day to end.

He let out a sigh. “For now.” He said, rubbing his hands up and down your back. “I made an example out of him. No one will be making another move against us. At least, not anytime soon.” He did not elaborate, and you knew not to inquire further.

“I don’t understand, Kylo. I thought Hux was your best friend. How could he betray you like this?” You glanced up at Kylo, seeing the hurt in his eyes. He never expected something like this to happen, especially not from Hux.

“Betrayal often comes from those who are closest to you.” He said simply.

You frowned, feeling just as hurt. Not only did Hux betray him, but some of Kylo’s best men did as well. It was going to be difficult to know who he could trust for a while, and you wouldn’t be truly safe until Kylo identified and removed every last traitor that sided with Hux in his attempted takeover.

“I’m so sorry this happened, Ky.” You said softly. Kylo hummed, placing a gentle kiss on the crown of your head. You cuddled up into his chest as he wrapped a blanked around you, and you eventually fell asleep, wrapped up safe in his arms. Tomorrow, Kylo would have to begin rebuilding his organization, and you would be by his side no matter what happened next.


End file.
